Blue Psychosis
by Ghostmaus
Summary: Mordecai is suffering from deep depression and battling horrible nightmares after Margret dies and Rigby's the only one who could possibly cheer him up, but Rigby also has to fight his feelings off for his friend. How is this going to turn out? Read on! Mordecai x Rigby (edited and extend)
1. Chapter 1

I have had this story for awhile now and thought it would be a good time to share. There will be no schedule for when the chapters come out or how long I will be writing this story, but hey let's see where it goes.

The soft wing of a certain red avian named Margret gripped a certain, other blue avian. This blue avians name was Mordecai. Mordecai and Margret where sitting in a grassy flat field, in what seem to look like a secluded area, with bright sunshine. The birds where snuggling up and enjoying there peaceful surroundings. Mordecai turned to look at Margaret and got very close to her face, the warmth on there cheeks flared up and the passion between them sparked. The avian started to speak in a soft peaceful tone

" Margret I've missed you it's just...this doesn't seem real I- "

" Oh Mordecai just chill out and enjoy it. " she let out in a optimistic low tone.

" But... "

After the blue avian let out that last word, Margret leaned in and kissed him. They both locked beaks with there eyes closed shut, but as Mordecai open his eyes he saw that Margret was fading, his surroundings where darkening...and the beauty was leaving. Mordecai watched as everything around him, including Margret was gone into nothing but darkness. He started to scream and shout for the red avian, bursting into tears. Suddenly he began to feel his whole body shake and tremble, he closed his eyes tight then reopen them, still screaming. As he opened his eyes the darkness was gone and he was awoken by a familiar face...

Mordecai rubbed his eyes and looked up at his best friend named Rigby, a raccoon. Mordecai spoke in a scared confused tone." Rig...Rigby...? "

" Sorry Mordecai I had to wake you up again, it look like you where having another nightmare... " Rigby said in a empathetic tone.

" Sh...she's gone! " Mordecai screamed out, as tears rolled down his cheek, the avian latched onto Rigby for comfort.

It's almost been 2 weeks since Margret was killed in a car accident by the collage she was attending. It wasn't even her fault, the drunk driver spun off the lane and slammed straight into Margaret's car, that she was borrowing from her dorm roommates to go pick up some groceries. Rigby thought to himself as he returned to his tearful friend.

Rigby just sat there on Mordecai's bed, as he hug the avian, trying his best to comfort him. Rigby wondered to himself. Normal he wouldn't have physical contact with his best friend, but he was really broken up and this wasn't just some break up or a end to a friendship...it was a loss of a person, I mean of course Mordecai was going to take it the hardest. Although Rigby thought to himself, he did have some repressed feeling for his friend since they where little but he never really tried to explore though's feelings before and always kept them hidden.

As Rigby was lost in a train of thought, he came back to, when he felt his fur on his shoulder get damp. It was from the avian crying. Rigby just patted his back and said in a low tone.

" Mordecai, let's go get some breakfast. Okay? "

Mordecai didn't even notice the dim light shining threw the bed sheets nailed over the window, knowing of course Mordecai and Rigby couldn't afford blinds for there one window, in there small, messy room. Mordecai just accepted that it was time to start work and just nodded at Rigby.

The two headed down stairs to start there day.

After eating there cereal they started there day. Through out the work schedule Mordecai lacked in all there task, forcing Rigby to pick up after him at every turn. Rigby did get frustrated but tried his absolute hardest to not complain.

Rigby threw down his rake.

" BAM, we work those choirs into the dirt! "

Mordecai just frowned and raked one leaf continuously.

" yeah I guess... "

Rigby got very pissed at this but calmed himself and turn to his tall friend.

" Mordecai do you wanna go watch a movie with me tonight? "

" Na I think I'm just going to go to bed, dude... " The avian dropped the rake.

" Awwwwww come on man, you need to cheer up! "

Now Mordecai was getting frustrated..." NO I AREADY SAID FUCKING NO! "

Rigby just curled his tale and frowned, looking down. He pushed his two fingers together and started to speak in a sad tone...

" Please Mordecai..."

Mordecai frowned and sighed deeply " Rigby I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled...ill watch a movie with you, okay dude? "

Rigby perked up and smiled big, witch made Mordecai smile and think to himself " Dame, Rigby is cute when he cheers up...cute...CUTE? No I mean uhhhh, slip up... I m-" Mordecai was interrupted from his conversation from his mind by Rigby.

" Ummm dude... Are coming? "

Mordecai nodded. The sun was setting and the duo headed back to the house.

After returning to the house the two settled down in the living room. Mordecai sat down on the couch and Rigby scurried to the coffee table where he had set the movie. Rigby picked it up and groaned. " Uhhhhhh I got the wrong one. "

Mordecai grabbed it from his bushy tailed friend, the cover said " Slasher horror 8 the return of Pookie the killer! " Mordecai groaned as well. " Dude what the hell, this is a scary movie. You can't watch this! "

Rigby pouted " Please, I can deal! "

Mordecai let out a sigh and popped the DVD in, to emotionally drained to complain and sat down on the couch. Rigby sat down on the couch next to Mordecai and the movie began.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry for the wait, chapter 2 whoa!)

(P.S. Trying new writing styles and junk, I'll change it if it doesn't work out)

(P.S.S I am most Likely going to have to edit.)

The movie was starting and the two settled in. Half way through the movie, in the movie Pookie the killer slammed a poor girls head on a stove for a cheap attempt at a pathetic " Death". Mordecai just sighed it off a little bored, but Rigby jumped and whimpered at sight of the cheap latex effects and poorly painted on burn marks being melted oof the victim.

POV: Mordecai

" Wow I can't believe how lame Rigby is being, it's just a cheap knock off movie, but still...I can't help but feel a little bad about how scared he is. " Mordecai then remembered when Rigby held him when he was crying this morning and then he thought of something brilliant! " Why don't I just returned the favor " he thought to himself.

Mordecai, without warning scooped the terrified raccoon up and held him in his arms.

Rig: M..Mordecai! What the hell dude?!

Mor: Haha, you looked pretty scared rigs!

Rig: hahahah, very funny mordacool! Rigby said in a pouted and mocking tone.

POV: Rigby

I guess my cheeks got burning hot after are little conversation when he picked me up, because I feel it. Now I'm just sitting in Mordecai's lap and arms, kinda cradled like a baby while he just looks up and watches the movie with a big, dumb...cute...grin on his face. It's weird though, before he picked me up he was bored out of his mind, but now he's just smiling away...looking...happy...HAPPY?! Oh yeah! I got to do whatever it takes to make him happy...for him and Margret...

Rigby looked up at Mordecai and said in a normal

Tone.

Rig: hey mordo?

Mor: yes Rigby?

Rig: D...dose this make you happy?

POV: Mordecai

Mordecai paused, confused and thought to himself. Holding Rigby? It...it dose make me feel happy, I mean I was just playing but after Margret died I just been so down and it might be crazy but... I miss physical contact...but with Rigby...I-

(Rigby interrupted (again))

Rig: Hey, Mordecai! Calling from planet, pay the fuck attention, dude! Are you okay?

Mordecai shook his head and look down, back to his friend.

Mor: Oh yeah, sorry Rigby I was just thinking...

Rig: yeah you spaced out there for a sec. So?

Mor: Yerrrrrrr...yes! I guess it dose...make me happy...

Mordecai said in a embarrassed tone.

Both him and Rigby turned back to there movie without saying another word.

POV: Rigby

Rigby squealed in joy in his head. Oh my ghosh, holding me makes him happy...maybe if I can keep this up, we can get somewhere! Rigby finished up his thoughts and turned back to the movie

Mordecai yawned and turned to his cuddled up friend

Mor: " yo, Rigby. it's getting late it's time to get some sleep for work tomorrow. "

Rigby fell asleep on Mordecai's lap, so instead of struggling to wake him up Mordecai just picked him up and carried him to there room.

POV: Mordecai

Uhhhh Rigby really fell asleep, geez. The tired blue avian had a thought, he really didn't want to wake up in a sweaty, fear, fueled panic and be lonely if Rigby was still asleep on his gross ass trampoline, so Mordecai just walked over to his bed with Rigby still

in his arms. He got into bed with the small raccoon still in is the avians wings and cuddled up , under the warm inviting covers.

Before going to sleep, Mordecai sat there thinking, he was so scared of being lonely and sad over Margaret's death, that he would actually do anything not to be lonely. Even if it was to fool around with Rigby a little and possibly developed a relationship. Mordecai was not at all homophobic and was really open minded about the idea of expanding his sexual orientation to other branches of his romantic life. He thought about it for almost two hours, just laying there on his bed holding Rigby. He came to the conclusion of asking Rigby about it in the morning.

POV: Rigby

Rigby giggled away in his head. Haha of course I " fell asleep", I knew he would carry me up to the room. He smiled lightly as the avian squeezed him tighter on the bed. Rigby was also starting to drift off into thought. Rigby had feelings for so long and he was starting to get somewhere, Rigby always never really enjoyed girls and kinda considered himself gay since he was 10 and developed feeling for his best friend around high school.

Rigby was thinking for almost 30 minutes! Till he came to the conclusion that he would have to tell Mordecai soon, or at least talk it over with him tomorrow. The small raccoon then drifted off to sleep...

(A tad short, but the next chapter should be longer. Thanks, feed back, you know how it works!)


	3. Chapter 3

(New chapter!)

The air was freezing cold and wind was a gentle breeze. Mordecai woke up on a small plain of grass surround by a everlasting ocean that looked like it stretched forever, 360% all around the small island. The blue avian got to his feet and looked at his environment, the sky was just plain gray looking very flat, as well as the water that closed in on the small circular island that was the size of Mordecai's body length. The avian toke two small steps from where he got up and leaned over to get a better look at the water. He was shocked at what he saw, there was no reflection.

Mordecai then lifted his right foot up and carefully lowered it down to the water, he started sweating thinking something bad was coming, knowing his history of the irregularities in his life. He finally placed it on top of the water, The feeling of it was almost like ice, it was completely hard. The feeling left Mordecai with shivers up his spine, he then went to slowly retract his foot but as he lifted it about a inch, the water cracked.

The avian panicked and fell back, landing hard on his tail feathers. He watched as all the water that was around the island crack and sink. The water then stopped cracking, but then started to push up. Black, slick, long tentacles poured out of the cracks of the water. Mordecai had nowhere to run, the tentacles where popping out of every crack , all reaching for him. The avian screamed, one of the tentacles wrapped around his right foot and picked him up off the island, witch became surrounded in tentacles. Mordecai is now suspended in the air upside down. He heard a faint voice in the distance that rang in his ears. The voice said, " The living is not meant for the dead ". As soon as that sound echoed through his ears, the sky in front of him opened up showing a huge source of light, the tentacles swung him back then forward,letting him go, launching him to the light.

The avian braced hisself as he was flying towards the the big, bright orb. As his body closed in on the object, about 5 inches away ,Mordecai suddenly woke up.

He leaned up out of bed, panting heavily. The avian rubbed his eyes and focused in on the room, looking around, he then gasp and thought to himself "oh shit fuck, wheres Rigby?!". He looked at the spot where he was cuddling the raccoon, only to fine nothing. As the avian started to Panic, he heard a whimpering " fuck " sound from just over the bed and on the floor. The avian looked over and found his friend on the floor, the raccoon standed up and rubbed his sore rump.

"Uh, Rigby?" Mordecai said in a confused tone.

" Ahhh, what the hell dude! You had like a sleep spasm and knocked my butt to the ground!" Rigby whined.

Mordecai sat at the edge of the bed and giggled.

" Haha, sorry Rigby. I had a nightmare."

" It's okay dude, i was going to wake you up anyway."

Rigby stared at Mordecai and then spoke up after a few seconds of silence...

"Mordecai?"

"Yes?"

"Why was I in your bed, dude?

Mordecai almost forgot about his actions last night, lazily cuddling the raccoon to help him Forget about his non- physical pain and emotional well-being.

Mordecai froze for a minute and then started to speak in a nervous tone. Not really knowing what to say.

" I was just lonely last night, okay dude..."

Rigby stood there thinking in his head. Damn it Mordecai, I didn't mean to make you upset over it! The raccoon started to speak in a cheerful tone.

" Come on sad butt, let's get us some breakfast, okay? Rigby said with a smile.

Mordecai thought to himself. Damn, I can't say no to the that smile...

" alrighty Rigby!" Mordecai said in a happier tone.

Rigby started to fist pump.

"Awesome, let's go!"

The duo made it downstairs and into the kitchen. The house seemed empty. Rigby found a note pinned to the cereal that they always eat in the morning. Rigby signaled Mordecai to come over form the table he was sitting at to the covered Rigby was by. Mordecai got close to Rigby's face and the two started to read the note.

The note said:

Dear Mordecai and Rigby, pops is staying at his fathers house for the week, the park will be closed for the week. Please do these choirs every two days

Rake the leaves

Clean the sidewalks of litter

And clean the fountain only once

Then clean the house of whatever mess you guys make

Skips is on a camping trip, I have personal family business to attend to and muscle man and HFG are on vacation.

If you to slack on any of the work, just make sure you do one thing right. Check all the voice mail the park gets, got it!

Don't make to much of a mess, or YOUR FIRED!

~3 Benson

Mordecai and Rigby smiled and looked at each other at the same time. Rigby began to speak

"Sweet, dude. We have the whole house to ourselves this week! With minimal amount of work!

Mordecai said in a cheery tone.

" Oh I know dude, this is going to be awesome!"

The two smiled at each other and couldn't wait for what the week will hold.

( okay end of chapter 3, don't worry more characters will get involved. Feed back, love and longer chapters ahead!)


End file.
